


Different Strokes

by Talyn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyn/pseuds/Talyn
Summary: Drabble/One Shot collection for Naruto.





	

> **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 

**one.**

_'Flour and Flowers'_

* * *

 

"Lousy, good for nothing, no good, son of a bitch." said an angry Sakura as she awoke to an empty bed.

It was 7:43 in the morning and she had the worse fiancé ever.

She knew how it was in the law enforcement field. Sakura herself worked as a forensic scientist in the same department. She knew the deal going into this relationship, knew what came with the territory. But it tended to get to her at times like these.

'It was his day OFF for God's sake." Sakura said with a frustrated sigh.

Yesterday night Sakura, had came home late after working a particularly tedious case. They had sent her home with the promise of a much needed day off. Her wretched fiancé had taken two days off after pulling long hours a week straight. It was so rare that they would both be work free at the same time that they had made plans to spend the following day together. The night before though, she had been too tired to really commit to anything remotely sexual and fell asleep as soon as she got into bed.

That being said, Sakura had managed to wiggle out of her pants as she slept and was left with just her blouse and underwear remaining. It also meant that she had fallen asleep with her make up still on, and now it was probably smeared on everything.

Groaning, Sakura rolled out of bed. She trudged to the bathroom to wash off all of the overnight gunk that only managed to look worse than she originally thought. Looking in the bathroom mirror she saw that her eyeliner had smeared angling down her nose. her eyeshadow had become almost non-existent and her lip gloss smeared in the corners of her mouth. She had never really needed to wear foundation due to the clear skin she seemed to inherit from her mother. Her hair on the other hand, had loosened from the braid she had put it in the previous morning and was sticking out in every which direction. Overall a horrendous sight to see.

How she managed to be engaged to the man of her dreams was something she could never understand.

He was still a lousy, good for nothing, no good, son of a bitch though.

* * *

 

Sakura turned on the shower to the hottest it could go, stripped down bare, and stepped into the tub. She had always liked hot showers in the morning. It always helped wake her up and wash off the grogginess.

Sakura washed her body, deciding to use his body wash instead, and then washed her hair.

Around fifteen minutes later, Sakura walked out of the bathroom with both her pale pink hair and her body wrapped in fluffy green towels. She felt refreshed and oh so clean. 'Much better.' she thought with a small smile as she began applying moisturizers to her face and the rest of body. As she began to dress herself in a pair of grey oversized drawstring sweat pants and a red cross-strap tank top. She decided against wearing a bra in favor of complete comfort. Her hair dried fast and was naturally curly when wet so she just combed it and let it air dry.

Sakura was still a little peeved that her so called fiancé wasn't there to share in her post shower bliss and the fact that she was still upset about his absence frustrated her even more. So she did what she always did when she was angry. Stress bake.

xxxxxxx

Two dozen homemade chocolate chip cookies, one pound cake, and a dozen poppyseed muffins later, Sakura heard the front door chime. Keys rustling. Foot steps. A thud. And then more footsteps coming towards their small kitchen. Sakura stayed where she was, facing the sink, not looking at the man she knew just walked through the entrance. A rustle of plastic, and then...

"Sakura?" He said. Forever a man of few words.

She refused to turn around. Sakura knew she shouldn't be this upset, she knew she was being selfish in wanting him all to her self. But damn it, this happened more often than not. How were they supposed to get married if the two barely had enough time to even SEE each other? Every time they tried it always seemed like some higher power in the sky had a horrid sense of humor and would keep them apart. Heaven knows even getting him to ask her out on a DATE took an extreme amount of effort-

"Sakura." She gasped as his deep baritone voice sent shivers down her spine, His arms wrapped around her stomach from behind. She could feel his breath on her ear as he whispered her name again.

She eased into his touch and placed her smaller hands on his forearms relishing the warmth it brought.

But then she remembered how upset she was and spun around to face him.

"Trying to seduce me, huh? Are you really trying to make me forget the fact that you left me in bed, AGAIN?"

"You of all people know how it is, Sakura." he said, giving her that look.

"Don't..Don't look at me like that. You know I know. It's just..." She looked down. "I...miss you." She said looking up at him then. His dark eyes poured into her lighter ones. He was giving her a different look now.

He leaned in closer.

"It's just...I hardly get to see you. A-and I know we work in the same building. But.." his lips were so close then."I..I..." What had she been about to say again?

His arms ran down her back to cup her ample bottom. She let out a gasp and arched her back in surprise and pleasure as he gave a squeeze. She felt her tank top yank down relieving the edge of a pink nipple.

That seemed to be the straw that broke the camels back because his eyes flashed with so much emotion in that moment that it nearly took Sakura's breath away.

And if that didn't do it then the kiss he followed up with left her gasping for breath.

"Sakura." She loved hearing him say her name. "Sakura." he said trailing kisses down her neck and shoulder.

"Yes?" she said breathlessly.

"You're getting flour in my hair."

A kiss to her collar bone.

"Yeah?"

Another to the junction of her breasts.

"Yeah."

When she felt his soft lips between her breasts she all but moaned with pleasure at the feeling.

"We..we should..wash that out.."

"Aa."

xxxxxxx

That night they had made love on the kitchen floor, then in the shower and again on their bed before collapsing, both tired and well fucked. She knew she was going to be sore in the morning. But she was far to tired to think about that now.

He draped his arm on her side as she had laid her head on his bare chest. Her petal soft curls gently brushing against his chin as she slumbered.

He was slowly drifting off himself, the last thought he had before joining Sakura in the Land of Dreams was, ''Operation: Distract Sakura' was definitely a success.' Though he couldn't help but think he was the one who ended up distracted...

xxxxxxx

The following morning it was back to work as usual for Sakura. She had woken up to find that her fiancé was still asleep. She had half expected him to be called in and at work all ready but was glad that he now had the chance to sleep in. He may have successfully distracted her from being angry at him, but she got the last laugh in the end by wearing him out.

Sakura smiled as she pulled the navy blue comforter up over his shoulders and then left out of the room into the kitchen.

Walking in the kitchen Sakura noticed something she had missed the night before. On the table in the conjoined dining room, Sakura spotted a bouquet of what looked like cosmos flowers wrapped in plastic tied with a red ribbon.

"Oh, that bastard" she said her mouth quirking in one corner. He knew it was her favourite type of flower.

'He had really tried.' Sakura thought with a light laugh.

Then she read the card attached:

'Sorry.'

One word. That was it. That was all she got? Oh that jerk.

But yet...

He might be a lousy, seducing, good for nothing, no good, son of a bitc, but he still brought her flowers and he still thought she was sexy even when she was covered in flour.

She loved him. And he loved her, even though his way of expressing his emotions might be frustrating at times.

But oh boy was she going to get him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post this here as well. Please send in prompts through my tumblr if you have an idea~ @Talondal  
> NOTE that this chapter was made years ago.


End file.
